


Tampons and Toothbrush

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Remadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: She was just out to get these two things. But it ended up becoming a very long night.





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> There will be depiction of menstrual blood and minor nudity. And Tonks speaks like a sailor. You have been warned.

“I look like shit.”

Nymphadora Tonks had just returned from work that night when she stared into the mirror in her bathroom, taken aback by her own reflection.

The colour on her shocking pink hair had recently been retouched, and her earrings were mostly new, so there was really no problem in those sectors. But her skin -- _damn_. If only she could exchange those eye bags with money bags.

“Sorry?” A gentleman’s voice responded from outside the bathroom.

“Nothing. Just … I look really tired! Guess I’m just going to sleep in tomorrow,” she replied, continuing to wipe her makeup clean.

The woman then picked up her toothbrush which, at this point, had looked more like a furry animal than a dental hygiene tool. Laughing to herself, she carried the thing out of the bathroom to show to her man.

Her bedroom was an unbelievable combination of clean clothes that no longer fit in her cupboard, a drumset in the corner, fairy lights by the window, and plastic jars of stale biscuits on the floor. In the middle of this chaos was a mattress, placed directly on the floor just like that.

Sitting on it with a book in his hand was a middle-aged man in a deep red T-shirt that bore the crest of his former house in secondary school, half of his body hidden beneath the duvet. He had scars on his face and his soft brown hair --which was flecked with grey on some parts-- were slicked back, looking like it had just being washed.

It was Friday night, school was out, and Remus Lupin decided to stop in at his girl's flat to spend the night together.

“Remus, check this out.” Tonks waved the toothbrush around. “I have an idea.”

“Yes?” He put down the book.

“See this thing? I think we can figure out some ways to cut its head off. Then paint the bristles green,” she explained, pointing at some parts of the toothbrush. “After that, we put it on someone’s desk and see their reaction.”

He laughed. “So … They’d thought the desks are infested with ... Some weird-looking caterpillar?”

“Exactly.”

He nodded approvingly. “That’s a good one.”

Feeling pleased with herself, Tonks then returned to the bathroom to actually brush her teeth. Trying to multitask, she took off her black T-shirt with the toothbrush still in her mouth, close to knocking her teeth out.

When she bent over to gargle over the sink, the palm-sized tattoo of a wolf’s head on her upper back glinted under the bathroom light.

Unlike the white rabbit on her left thigh, which was made solely for the fun and aesthetic of it, the wolf was a tribute to the creature that kept on showing up in her dreams as a child, accompanying her as she walked through a forest in the moonlight. The dream appeared less often as she got older, so when she turned 18, she immortalised the wolf on her skin with the hope that it will continue to watch over her.

Of course her mother did not approve of this decision.

Lupin himself thought the wolf liked to judge him, though he generally loved seeing it on her.

The woman then took off her jeans, feeling relieved by the breezy feeling on her naked skin. But when she slid off her underwear, Tonks groaned at the sight of dark red stains that had successfully ruined yet another cute set of panties.

She hurried toward the cabinet on top of the sink for a box of tampons, which was disappointingly light when she took it out. She turned the box upside down to find only one stick falling out of it.

Sighing, the woman then stepped into the bathtub for a quick shower. Once done, she dried herself, popped in the remaining stick, and sneaked into her room to get fresh clothes.

“I like what I’m seeing,” Lupin muttered, watching her jump around on one leg to put on a black, torn jeans. Seemed like he decided not to continue reading after all.

“I need to go the store,” Tonks announced, popping her head out of a yellow hoodie.

She then walked around the bed towards the desk near it. “First day and running out of tampons.”

“Oh, are you alright?”

“It’s okay. The cramps haven't kicked in,” Tonks answered, searching for her phone charger amidst a clutter of nail polish bottles, stationeries, and a flat promotional balloon from an electronics store.

“I’ll get it for you. Do you need painkillers as well?” Lupin reached for his jeans, folded neatly at the end of the bed.

“Nah. It’s just across the street. Walking will help me feel better.” Her phone made a loud ping as she plugged the charger on. The woman then grabbed a rabbit-shaped wallet from the desk.

“Okay. You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

The woman then sat on the bedside, turning to face her man. “Thanks, love, but it’s fine. Anything you need?”

He gave away an understanding smile.

“Just for you to come back soon,” he replied, pinching her chin. “I’ll massage your back before you sleep.”

“Yay!” Tonks leaned in to kiss his cheek.

She added in a whisper, “Looking forward to that, Daddy.”

Lupin had to hold his breath when she walked away with a wink.

 

\--

 

Spring was at its peak and the weather was what most people would describe as perfect: Just the right temperature to wear your favourite jumper but without the need for anything heavier.

Tonks strolled down the streets with her hands inside her pockets. There was a funny sensation growing on her lower back, but she was beaming from ear to ear at the thought of having someone waiting for her back home.

Ah, her man. She felt giddy every time these words came into mind.

She preferred to refer to him that way. Somehow “boyfriend” just did not cut it for someone of his level --a person of such maturity and depth.

Yes, she had been drawn to the allure of dating someone who was more than 10 years older. At this rate, being with people of her age --either men or women-- had become such an exhausting feat, a useless effort.

But still she was surprised to find how easy things were. Lupin was that perfect balance between a mentor who listened to her views and made it sharper by playing devil's advocate, and a joker whose prank ideas were often wilder than hers. A school teacher whose rockstar days were behind him already, being matched with a young musician with odd jobs like her.

Who would have thought they made a good match; their time together were spent either fucking or pranking people or checking out gigs and records.

His chronic illness meant that there would be times when Tonks need to play the role of a caretaker, but difficulties never scared her. She saw the big picture and was patient enough to strive for it. Especially since he was more than just the person she needed in her life. He was, most importantly, the person she _wanted_.

She spent her teenage days listening to music that his former band produced, and they had helped sharpen her skills as a budding musician. Seven months ago an opportunity came from her to fill in the position of drummer for the band’s reunion show; when she seized it, she did not realise how much it might change her life.

“You’re a lucky bastard, Tonks,” she declared as she crossed the street, ignoring suspicious stares from passersby. “Life has been so kind.”

Within seconds, she arrived at this little store in the corner of the street, where she would usually stop to get her groceries. Once she pushed the glass door open, the first person that she saw was the kindly old lady behind the checkout counter.

There was no one else in that the store at that hour.

“Hello!”

“Good evening, my dear,” the lady greeted. “Looking for anything?”

“Just some small things,” she replied, picking up a shopping basket near the door. “Don’t worry, I can find it myself.”

Tonks went straight to the toiletries shelf to find the toothbrush. She mindlessly picked for the cheapest one available, but took care to make sure that it was green. Just in case she decided to give the Caterpillar Project a go.

She then moved on to the feminine hygiene shelf. At first she aimed for two small boxes, but then she opted for a large one instead. “Alright, I think that’s ...”

Her voice was drowned by the sound of the door being opened, followed by a thud and a gasp.

Instinctively, Tonks turned to the direction of the sounds.

She immediately ducked to hide behind a shelf when she noticed a man standing in front of the check out counter --pointing a knife towards the kindly old lady.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. How It Ended

Once hidden behind the shelf, Tonks had to scramble to make sure that her shopping basket did not make any sound when it touched the floor. Pushing the basket softly, the woman slowly crawled to the other end to have a peek of the situation.

The man was chubby and not very tall; he was in fact about the same height as the kindly old lady standing behind that counter. As Tonks had seen it before, his right hand was extended beyond the counter, pointing the knife at the lady’s abdomen. His left hand carried something that looked like a crumpled brown paper bag.

The clothes that he was wearing --the balaclava, the dark, puffy jacket-- would be enough to intimidate anyone, even if there was no knife in his hand.

“Give everything and I’ll spare you!”

The old lady replied with a whimper. She lifted both of her hands, and they were shaking madly.

You see, Tonks had worked in a shop like this in her teenage days, and knew for sure that there was always a panic button behind that counter. Even from this distance, she noticed that the old lady’s gaze kept on drifting towards the far right corner of the counter.

It must had been hidden there, but the old lady would not be able to reach out in time.

“NOW!” The man pushed the knife even further towards her direction.

“STOP IT!”

By the time the robber was able to completely turn himself around, Tonks was already standing a few meters away from him.

Not sure if it was her moral fibre or hormones talking, but the woman showed no trace of fear in her gaze as it directly challenged the robber’s. Feet wide apart in a defensive stance, her hand balled into a fist while the other continued to carry a shopping basket --with a toothbrush and a large box of tampons inside.

(The basket did not make her look very heroic, but this was all that she could manage at the moment.)

“Mind your business, bitch.” The knife was then directed towards her.

“If you dare to hurt her …,” Tonks began. “You're going to regret it.”

The robber sneered, but Tonks noticed the old lady inching closer to the far right corner of the counter, trying her best not to make a sound.

“Yes …,” she took a deep breath, daring herself to move closer to the robber. “If you think …”

But suddenly changes appeared on her face.

Failing to finish her own sentence, Tonks looked like she struggled to breathe. Her fearlessness were immediately replaced by soaring panic as she let go of her fist, slowly reaching towards her own abdomen.

Her powerful stance had slowly diminished into a hunch as her hand found the centre of this sudden, blasting pain.

By that time the sounds that she made can only be matched by someone in labour.

Even the robber lowered his knife in shock. “... The fuck!?”

“Oh, no … It’s … It’s …,” Tonks gasped. “Ouch. OUCH.”

“What’s going on!?”

At this rate, Tonks was already kneeling on the floor with both hands on her stomach. “Aaaah. It hurts! Noooo.”

“You sick!?” His voice might sound angry, but the robber’s eyes were actually filled with panic.

“It’s … Endo … Endometriosis,” she replied, slowly crawling towards the robber. “Aaaah! I’ve been holding it, but … I can’t, I can’t anymore!”

“Do you need drugs!? Should I get ambulance!?”

Tonks stopped right at the robber’s feet and start tugging his jacket. “I … I don’t know … Hurts … Fuck!”

Underneath his intimidating balaclava, the robber actually looked like he was about to cry, especially as Tonks started slumping down the floor.

Shit, he must had thought. When he made the plan to rob this store, he surely did not think about having anyone dying near his feet.

But just as he was about to pick her up, a loud siren was heard.

The robber first turned his head towards the checkout counter, where he found the old lady standing with a baited breath. One of her hands was hidden under the counter, holding on to something.

He then looked down on the woman on his feet, and his anger returned with a vengeance as he saw her grinning victoriously while still clutching his jacket.

“Gotcha.”

The robber then lifted up his knife again, aiming for the head of the woman in his feet. But luckily she was fast --and had taken martial arts classes. She held his attack with both of her hands, taking care to make sure that the knife was away from her face, before kicking him in the shin.

The knife fell off to the floor, but somehow the robber managed to gain control of himself again. He was lifting his hand, getting ready to attack Tonks again, when something hit him on the head.

It literally moved like a toy monkey with cymbals before he fell to the ground.

Afterwards the view to the checkout counter was cleared again, revealing the kindly old lady standing just behind the robber, holding a mini fire extinguisher in her hand.

This part came out as a surprise even for Tonks.

“Are you alright there?”

“You saved my life!”

“Oh, darling …,” the old lady hugged the extinguisher tightly as Tonks rushed to her side. “I can’t let him do that to you!”

“How about you? Are you hurt? Did he touch you or anything?” Tonks found herself frantically searching the lady from head to toe.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just … A bit scared, honestly!”

“Luckily heart attack isn’t really my cup of tea.” The old lady added with a polite laugh.

Tonks sighed, letting go of her lifesaver. “Phew! Guess we’re both okay then.”

“Yes, yes, my dear. We just wait until the police shows up."

The two women stood side-by-side in silence, running out of things to say. But Tonks was suddenly reminded of something.

She then walked away from the old lady to pick up her shopping basket, lying helplessly on the floor beside the robber’s body.

“So … Uh … How much are these?”

 

\--

 

It did not take long for the police to arrive, and for the ambulance to give Tonks and the old lady the care they needed.

As soon as she got onto a stretcher, Lupin arrived at the scene, looking distressed enough to receive medical attention on his own. The man thought Tonks took a long time to finish her shopping; since she did not bring her phone, he decided to follow her down to the store, where there were already police lines everywhere.

He would not stop apologising and kept on blaming himself for not insisting to accompany her. She laughed it off and waved the shopping bag in his face, because honestly, it was all that mattered.

When they walked home to her flat, he kept such a tight grip on her hand as if she might fly off like a loose balloon if he ever let go. The gentleman would only release her hand and speak to her again when they walked through the corridor of the building.

“You’re not doing this again.”

She blinked. “What? Buying tampon?”

He turned around to face her, and she was surprised to find that his almost comical anxiety had completely disappeared, to be replaced by icy cold anger instead.

“Going off by yourself at night. From now on, even if you’re just going there …,” he mindlessly pointed at the direction of the store out there. “You will have a company. If not me, then your flatmate. Or a neighbour. Or whoever is around."

Putting her hands on her waist, Tonks silently muttered her protest. But she finally chose to blurt it all out. “Wow. Being possessive, aren't we?"

“I don’t care! My only concern is your safety,” he answered. “I have failed to keep you safe tonight. I’m not letting that happen again.”

“Keeping me safe? By bossing me around?”

“Yes! And guess what, I’m playing the age card here.”

Lupin then reached out to pick up her hand, where a red bruise was apparent in the space between her thumb and her index finger. It was the result of her effort in tackling the robber's attack. “See this? This isn’t just a bruise, Dora. This is a close encounter with death.”

Tonks stared at her man angrily, refusing to say anything.

“All these things … They might seem fun, exciting to you. But they’re not. They’re not a plaything. And you … You need to take care of yourself better.”

“I can take care of myself!”

She had wanted herself to sound tough, as a way to fight off her man's suddenly patronising way. But her own voice had betrayed her: Cracking, she felt her power fall apart as her words ended in tears.

She really hated that moment.

There were many things in her mind, from the intensifying pain on her lower abdomen to the unfair way Lupin had treated her. She fought bravely, for heaven's sake. For herself and for that kindly old lady. Yet instead of receiving the praise that she deserved …

But there was also a part of her that admitted, grudgingly, that Lupin was somewhat right.

She had been treating this incident like that moment in secondary school when she and her friends skipped class to smoke cigarettes in a nearby park. A teacher caught them in the act, leading to a rather dramatic chase around the premise.

She and the girls would laugh about it for years to come. But the look in her father's eyes when she arrived home that day was hard to forget.

“Oh, honey …," Lupin sighed. "Honey. I’m sorry.”

He made a gesture to give his girl a hug, but she swung her arm, rejecting his move furiously. “I can take care of myself, I swear!”

The angrier she felt, she louder she wailed. She even had to cover her face with her hands just to muffle her voice.

That was when she felt Lupin's long arm encircling her body, pulling her closer to his hug. “Ssst. Yes, sweetheart. I know. I’m sorry."

She continued wailing into his T-shirt.

"I treated you like a child, and that's ... Disrespectful. My bad. I'm sorry," he said, stroking her hair gently.

The gentleman then pulled her away from his hug, trying to start an eye contact with the woman. Still crying, she really did not want to think how she looked like at the moment.

“Listen. You are strong. That is the fact. But … This incident. It broke me, Dora. It broke me to know that you're out there, being hurt by some stranger, while I was only five minutes away, at the comfort of your bed …"

She thought she had seen a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

"So, please. Please understand that I need to figure out ways to keep you safe. Yes, it's not okay for me to just … Decide something for you. So ... Tell me how you want it. Help me protect you better."

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. “I’m tired.”

“I understand. We can talk tomorrow. Or the next day." He stroke her shoulders gently. "Okay?"

“And I’m sorry. I made you worry.”

For the first time that night, Lupin gave away his usual warm smile --one that she really adored. Wiping her tears away, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. “No worries, dear. No worries."

Tonks threw herself into his hug and this time, she refused to let go, even as he began to walk.

"Now, let’s just get you home, okay? Do you want that massage? My offer still stands.”

"I just want to sleep."

"Okay. Hot chocolate?"

She shook her head.

When they walked into the flat, Tonks's flatmate Emmeline was hysterical when she realised that "the police drama downstairs" actually involved her. Tonks forced a smile and told her the story in brief, but luckily Lupin intervened by calling her into the bedroom.

Once inside, Tonks made a move to jump to the bed right away --but Lupin prevented her by grabbing the back of her top. "Nope. Change your clothes."

Like an obedient child, she let him take off her hoodie and jeans. He then got her a large T-shirt with the logo of The Weird Sisters on ("Is this okay for sleeping?") and put it on her.

"It's like having a little sister." He laughed.

"You don't fuck your little sister," she responded, which he replied with a silent _Ewww_.

After spending a moment in the bathroom, Tonks then crawled back to her bed. She tugged her man's T-shirt as he was taking off his jeans; he told her to wait as he turned off the lights, leaving the fairy lights installed around her window as the only source of light for them.

Once he made it to the bed, she wormed her way into his hug.

"You know what. There's something I haven't told you," Lupin whispered, placing her hand where his heart was.

"Eh?"

"When I first heard of a robbery ... I thought it was you who robbed the store."

The girl placed her fingers in the spaces between his, swinging their hands playfully. She then put her head on his chest more comfortably.

"Well. Maybe next time."

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Remadora playlist:
> 
> Blur - You're So Great  
> Graham Coxon - Bittersweet Bundle of Misery  
> The Stone Roses - She Bangs The Drums  
> Ash - Girl From Mars  
> Madonna - Crazy For You


End file.
